Lightpaw's Prophecy!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Lightpaw was a regular motherless apprentice who wanted a normal life, but something is stirring the Dark Forest! What's gonna happen? I do NOT own Warrior Cats! Warning: Some cats' may die -OC'S NEEDED!-
1. I need Oc's!

**Create-A-Cat! With Prologue! :D**

**Rules:**

**No cats' can have wings (Unless I change my mind…)**

**Don't beg for them to be a main. NOT a first come first serve!**

**Have fun!**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Parents:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Crush:**

**Rank:**

**Bio (its history if you didn't know):**

**Anything else (like you want them to be a main):**

**CloudClan (A Clan that lives near a lake and are very close to their ancestors')**

**Leader: Hazelstar- **small brown she-cat with brown eyes

**(Apprentice- Mistypaw)**

**Deputy: Lionspirit- **Big light brown tom with thick fur around neck, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Emberfur- **pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Goldenpaw)**

**Senior Warriors**

**1. Songbird-** light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Gingerpaw)**

**2. Badgerfang- **black tom with silver stripes and amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Whitepaw)**

**3. Petalfall- **gray she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes

**4. Oakfur- **dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**5. Bluefeather- **Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Mosspaw)**

**6.**

**7.**

**Young Warriors**

**1. Echospirit- **Light gray she-cat with dark gray tail tip, light blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Thornpaw)**

**2. Snowwing- **White she-cat with bright blue eyes

**3. Squirrelleaf- **Ginger she-cat with one white paw, green eyes

**4. Mapleflight- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5. Stormshade- **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices'**

**1. Mistypaw- **blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**2. Thornpaw- **golden-brown, spiky-furred tom with green eyes

**3. Gingerpaw- **Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

**4. Whitepaw- **black she-cat with white spots

**5. Mosspaw- **White tom with black patches, golden amber eyes

**6. Goldenpaw- **Golden she-cat with green eyes, white tail tip

**7. Jaypaw- **Gray tom with blue-gray fur on forehead, light blue eyes

**8.**

**9.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4. Hollyberry- **Black she-cat with dark green eyes **(Expecting)**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**AngelClan (A Clan that live on the mountains. They are extremely loyal to StarClan)**

**Leader: Birchstar- **Black tabby tom with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Brightpaw)**

**Deputy: Skyfeather- **small pale gray she-cat with green-silver eyes

**Medicine Cat: Silvermist- **pretty silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Shadefire)**

**Senior Warriors**

**1. Winterdust-** a pretty pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Spottedpaw)**

**2. Jaywing- **black tom with dark blue eyes

**3. Cloudfeather- **white she-cat with gray ear-tips

**4. Duskflower- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a pinky-orange tail

**5. Emberclaw- **dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**6. Lionfur- **Golden brown with more fur around his head

**7. Redheart-** redish with white at his paws and under belly

**Young Warriors**

**1. Jayflight**- a cinnamon colored tom with white paws and hazel eyes

**(Apprentice- Cherrypaw)**

**2. Berryfeather- **cream colored tom with green eyes

**3. Cinderflight- **Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices'**

**1. Brightpaw (wing) - **white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

**2. Cherrypaw**- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**3. Spottedpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**4. Shadefire- **Dark, smoky grey with green eyes and has a striking ginger patch on her forehead

**5. **

**6.**

**7.**

**Queens**

**1. Brightdancer- **glossy tawny colored fur with dark brown the tips of her ears and her hind paws and violet eyes**- ****Applekit**, a light brown she-kit with white markings on her tail and hazel eyes, **Crystalkit**, A white she-kit with green eyes, and **Pepperkit**, a grey spotted tom with violet eyes and a sleek tail.

**2.**

**3.**

**4. Moonlight- **red, white, orange and has a moon crest on her head** (Expecting)**

**Elders**

**1. Willowstorm-** black tom with blind amber eyes

**2. Runningtail-** brown she-cat with black patches of fur and blue eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**SoulClan (A Clan that lives in a forest, west of the lake. They're bond to StarClan is normal)**

**Leader: Willowstar-** lithe gray she-cat with blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Marshpaw)**

**Deputy: Blizzardstorm- **big, thick-furred white tom with black spots and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: Moonsong- **White she-cat with black ears, tail tip, sky blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Echosong)**

**Senior Warriors**

**1. Flintfang-** dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**2. Gingerleaf- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**3. Lionfeather- **Long haired pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**4. Icebird- **White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

**5. Blacktail- **Pitch black, muscular, messy fur with a white under belly, torn ears, claw mark over left eye, plenty of battle scars and white paws

**6.**

**7.**

**Young Warriors**

**1. Graysong-** gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**(Apprentice- Nightpaw)**

**2. Hawkflight-** brown she-cat with gray underbelly and blue eyes

**3. Mosspelt-** big gray tom with blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Redpaw)**

**4. Cloudspots-** white she-cat with gray patches and yellow eyes

**5. Foxcatcher- **Ginger tom with long muzzle, green eyes

**6. **

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices'**

**1. Nightpaw (frost) - **Dark gray tabby with white paws, a white muzzle and icy-blue eyes

**2. Marshpaw- **black tom with yellow eyes

**3. Redpaw- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**4. Bluepaw- **blue-gray tom with green eyes

**5. Echosong- **Pale grey fur with darker grey strikes and a white underbelly and paws, she has ice blue eyes, a really long tail and a broken front paw.

**6.**

**7.**

**Queens**

**1. Dappleheart- **golden she-cat with lovely dappled coat, blue eyes- **Goldenkit, **golden tom with green eyes, **Flamekit, **ginger she-cat with blue eyes, **Vixenkit, **golden she-cat with unusually light green eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4. (Expecting)**

**Elders**

**1. Frozeneye- **white tom with one blind blue eye

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**TwilightClan (A Clan that lives close to SoulClan and they're bond with StarClan is unknown) - FULL!**

**Leader: Foxstar- **big ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes

**Deputy: Reedsun- **slender black tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: Amberleaf**- lithe gray she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Silverpaw)**

**Senior Warriors**

**1. Splashheart- **White tom with ocean blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Lightpaw)**

**2. Flamesoul- **Dark ginger tom with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Forestpaw)**

**3. Moonshade**- black she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Owlpaw)**

**4. Heavysnow- **huge pure white tom with blue eyes

**5. Rockfall- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**6. ****Hailstorm**- blue-gray tom with a white blaze on his chest and dark blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Lakepaw)**

**7. ****Lionclaw-** pale ginger tom with light green eyes

**8. ****Sweetflower- **fluffy light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Darkpaw)**

**9. Timberclaw- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**10. Featherbreeze-** gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**(Apprentice- Windpaw)**

**11. Shadowstrike-** spiky black tom with deep blue eyes

**12. Blackfang-** black tom with green eyes

**Young Warriors**

**1. Duststorm- **Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**(Apprentice- Fallenpaw)**

**2. ****Swiftstrike-** yellow tom with black stripes

**3. Snowfall- **Black she-cat with white paws tail tip and muzzle, blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Ashpaw)**

**4. Tigerstrike-** pale ginger tom with light brown tiger stripes and green eyes

**5. Waspstrike-** huge tom with yellow and black fur with amber eyes

**6. Icestorm- **White tom

**7. Blizzardfang- **White tom with blue eyes

**8**. **Hollyfeather-** black she-cat with green eyes

**9. Dewdrop- **silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and amber eyes

**10. Iceflower- **pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**11. Blazingstorm- **dark ginger tom with green eyes

**12. Breezeleaf- **Ginger tom with black forepaws, white hind paws, blue eyes

**Apprentices'**

**1. Lightpaw- **Black she-cat with unusually red pinkish eyes

**2. Fallenpaw- **Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and broken paw

**3. Silverpaw- **Silver tom with light blue eyes

**4. ****Owlpaw-** gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and green eyes

**5. Lakepaw-** light blue she-cat

**6. Darkpaw-** Black tom

**7. Windpaw-** White tom with silver stripes

**8. Ashpaw- **Smoky gray tom with black stripes on back, golden amber eyes

**9. Forestpaw- **Black tom with dark green eyes, white mark on flank

**Queens**

**1.** **Suntail-** Golden tabby she-cat with white forepaws, a white belly, and a white tail-tip and amber eyes- **Bramblekit**- light golden she-kit with amber eyes, **Graykit**- light gray tom with amber eyes, **Smokekit**- light gray she-kit with ginger patches and amber eyes

**2. Seednose-** brown she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes- **Icekit**- pure white she-cat with green eyes, **Deerkit**- light brown she-cat with white flecks and underbelly and has green eyes, and **Flamekit**- ginger tom with amber eyes

**3. Hollycloud- **Black she-cat with green eyes and white ear tips- **Leafkit- **Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, **Skykit- **White tabby she-cat with black forepaws, green eyes

**4. Birdwhisper**- blue she-cat with brown eyes** (Expecting)**

**Elders**

**1. Icefrost- **White she cat with silver markings and tail tip

**2. Silverfox- **Silver she-cat with black belly, tail tip and fluffy tail, dark blue eyes

**3. Hawkwind- **Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**4. Skywing- **Dark gray she-cat with fluffy coat, sky blue eyes

**Other Cats'**

**So far, none**

**~O-O~**

**Prologue Time!**

**In the Dark Forest~**

"They should be shown who's in charge!" A tortoiseshell tom yowled, looking at the puddle in front of him. There was murmurs' of agreement. He sat up straight and yowled, "We lost ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan to them! We won't lose these!" All kinds of cats' yowled in agreement. A white she-cat spoke up in front of him.

"We need a plan! We can't just randomly attack, Pinestar!" Pinestar shot an angry glance at the she-cat.

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that, Icesoul?!" He spat. Her eyes widen and she looked down in shame. Cats' around her laughed. Pinestar flicked the tip of his tail to silence them. Immediately, they hushed down. "Here's the plan…."

**In TwilightClan~**

Splashheart nodded to what the deputy told him and went to get the remaining members' for the border patrol. "Lightpaw, Fallenpaw, get up! You two were picked for a border patrol!" He mewed. Right after he finished, Lightpaw and Fallenpaw zoomed towards the entrance.

"All ready!" Lightpaw mewed. Splashheart let out an _mrrow_ of amusement at his apprentices' happy attitude. 'Just like her mother, Lightcloud. At least my sister is in StarClan.' Splashheart thought, padding towards them.

"Hey! I think you forgot about us!" Duststorm mewed loudly, with Flamesoul padding behind him.

"You guys were slow!" Fallenpaw joked. Lightpaw laughed at her friends joke. After awhile of bickering, the patrol left. They were about to mark they're side of SoulClan when a she-cat appeared. Flamesoul's fur bristled.

"Who are you, and what do you want with TwilightClan!?" He yowled. She calmly stepped in front of Lightpaw and smiled.

Splashhearts eyes widen. 'Th-That's Lightcloud! Is it possible she came to visit!? But, why not in a dream!?' He thought, worriedly.

Lightcloud was a white she-cat with red pinkish eyes and had a light gray muzzle. "Lightpaw, I have a prophecy for you.

**They lost, but won't give up**

**They're weak, but aren't over**

**Light will shine brightly through them**

**But they are no longer meddled with**

**One Trust gone can cost a life of a Fallen**

**Beware of what you do, StarClan is no longer stronger"**

Lightcloud smiled again and mewed, "Take care, my daughter." Then she disappeared.

**Please submit your cat!**


	2. Forest comes to TwilightClan!

**Lightpaw's Prophecy! Chapter 2 **

**In TwilightClan~**

Lightpaw stared at her paws. The prophecy echoed in her head. 'I don't get. If the prophecy was meant for me, then why did Lightcloud do in front of Fallenpaw, Flamesoul, Duststorm, and Splashheart? Unless… they're part of it too.' Lightpaw thought, moving her line of vision to the vine covered wall. A yowl suddenly sounded in the clearing. 'Hey! That sounds like Blazingstorm's yowl!' Lightpaw thought, jumping to her paws and dashing out of the apprentice den.

"Foxstar! We found this loner near TwilightClan territory!" Blazingstorm reported. Lightpaw sat down and stared at the loner. He was a jet black tom with dark green eyes and had a strange white mark on his left side of his flank. Foxstar gazed down at the loner who was looking back up, no fear in his eyes.

"Why are you here, Loner? What is your name?" Foxstar meowed. The Loner smiled.

"My name is Forest. I came to TwilightClan to find a better life." He replied. Foxstar narrowed his eyes.

"You can stay," He mewed. "But you have to prove yourself." He nodded to Duststorm. Duststorm nodded back, getting the message. He padded up in front of Forest and Blazingstorm padded away from Forest.

Duststorm crouched, unsheathed his claws, and snarled, "Come and get me, stupid mouse-brain!" Forest's eyes narrowed and he crouched, claws sheathed. He leaped in the air and was aiming to pounce Duststorm's back, but Duststorm was quicker. He gently leaped to the side, and once Forest's pads hit the ground, he ran to him (With Forest's side to him) and clawed him hard. Forest collapsed, but forced himself to get up and face Duststorm.

Duststorm was glaring at him, pure hatred clouding his eyes. Forest unsheathed his claws and ran towards him. Everytime Duststorm avoided his attacks. "Hahaha! Is that all you got!? You fight like a-!" Duststorm begin, but Forest had landed an attack on him. Forest swerved around Duststorm, landing an attack right after another. Finally, Duststorm couldn't hold it and collapsed. Forest finished the battle by leaving a long scar across his flank. Duststorm moaned in pain.

'Errgh! Poor Duststorm!' Lightpaw thought, seeing Amberleaf and Silverpaw rush towards him, herbs in their mouths. Foxstar dipped his head. He padded down from the Great Rock and stood next to him. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be called Forestpaw!" Foxstar mewed loudly.

"Forestpaw! Forestpaw!" They cheered. He glanced around, smiling. When he looked into Lightpaw's eyes, her eyes widen and she shivered. A wave of nausea spilled over. 'Why am I feeling this?' She thought.


	3. Fallen Truth!

**Lightpaw's Prophecy! Chapter 3**

**In TwilightClan~ Forestpaw's POV~**

I keep my fake smile on until I get to the Apprentice's Den. Remembering what I was supposed to do, I find a spot that hasn't been taken, lay down with my paws tucked underneath me and make myself doze off. "About time!" A she-cat's voice snaps in my ear. I jolt up to sitting position and stare at the she-cat who woke me up. It was none other than, Mapleshade. She was the only survivor of the past Dark Forest warriors. She glanced at me, before an evil grin appears on her face. "It worked! It actually worked!"

She gazed up at the dark night sky and yowled, "It worked! The Dark Forest will get vengeance for what StarClan has done to us!" I blink at her.

"What's up with the yowl?!" A voice muttered. I glance at the shaking bush as Nightbreeze appears. Nightbreeze was a black she-cat with unusual dark red eyes. She padded over to me and her neck fur bristled. "Who's this apprentice!?" She hissed at Mapleshade.

Mapleshade moves her glance to Nightbreeze and glares at her. "It's Pinestar, you mouse-brain idiot!" Mapleshade snaps. Suddenly, a bush shakes and I catch a glimpse of a black slender tail.

**Meanwhile with Lightpaw~ Normal POV**

Lightpaw woke up with a jolt and stared at Forestpaw, horrified. 'But, that's not possible! Silverfox had said Dark Forest cats' can't be reborn!' Horrified, Lightpaw padded backwards for a bit, then spun around and ran towards the elders' den. Right when she reached the entrance, Foxstar appeared on the Great Rock and yowled, "All cats' old enough to catch their own prey, come to Great Rock for a Clan Meeting!"

'Fox-dung! So close!' Lightpaw thinks crossly. As she padded toward the Great Rock clearing, she notices out of the corner of her eye Ashpaw pad out of the Medicine Cats' Den. He finds a spot in the clearing and sits down, Flamesoul next to him.

Once the cats' had settled down, Foxstar begin. "As we know, Fallenpaw was found bleeding and unconscious. There was no Clan scent or any other scent. If you know what happened, please report it immediately to Reedsun or I. End of Clan Meeting." He padded back into his den and the cats' started to go back where they were at. Lightpaw's eyes widen. She raced to the Medicine Cat's den, just to smash right into Forestpaw.

"Lightpaw, are you okay?" Forestpaw asked and smiled but Lightpaw knew it was a fake smile. Lightpaw nodded, moved out of his way, and dashed to the Medicine Cats' Den. Fallenpaw layed in a bed of moss, her left side stained with dried blood and her flank moved up and down slowly. Lightpaw padded towards in front of her and dipped her head down in sadness.

She then heard someone padded towards and sat next to her. She looked up, and turned to her side to see Silverpaw. His eyes clouded with sadness and another emotion Lightpaw couldn't recognize. 'Oh, Fallenpaw.'


End file.
